Weighted vests have been introduced for increasing a load during therapeutic or performance based exercise. Added weight during an exercise program increases a user's heart rate and places greater demand on a user's muscles and bones. The benefits of these apparatuses include increased cardio function, improved body mass index, increased strength, and improved bone density. Weighted vests allow the user to complete functional tasks such as walking and balancing with increased weight, thereby strengthening the user and allowing the user to perform these tasks with more ease under non-weighted conditions.